SHELTER
by lenore4love
Summary: Murasakibara atrapado entre dos personas que buscan en él un refugio. El primero un amor que no lo deja avanzar, el segundo, un hombre que no se deja encontrar tras su mirada de aires misteriosos.


SHELTER

Himuro Tatsuya miró perdido en sus pensamientos la lluvia que caía al otro lado de la ventana. El golpeteo constante se convertía en un sonido rítmico que se volvía triste y melancólico.

A Himuro no le gustaba la lluvia, sentía como si el ambiente de pronto se llenara de una nostalgia ajena, como si el clima se empeñara en llenar a todo mundo de ese sentimiento de tristeza y de pesar. Sentimiento que se acentuaba al estar en aquella cafetería lúgubre, acababa de haber un fallo eléctrico gracias a la lluvia y las mesas eran pobremente iluminadas por unas cuantas velas aromáticas.

El local estaba vacío y solo lo llenaba el aroma dulzón de las velas y de los postres que se preparaban en la cocina, en donde al patissier le importaba poco si había luz o clientes, seguía bastante entretenido en su tarea de decorar los platillos, o en el caso de ese patissier en especial, de picar y comer a escondidas sus propias creaciones.

Himuro dejó la charola plateada en una de las mesas y se estiró para luego aflojar el corbatín de moño que se ceñía a su cuello y lo hacía sentir asfixiarse casi todo el tiempo, pero no había remedio, era parte del uniforme.

El moreno entró a la cocina, sorprendiendo a su jefe, el enorme repostero que sin atisbo de arrepentimiento relamía una cuchara con la que segundos antes había estado preparando el glaseado de unos pasteles. Tatsuya suspiró con una débil sonrisa en sus labios mientras que el otro solo siguió entretenido en el dulce.

Aquel hombre de dos metros, cabello purpura y rostro aburrido era el jefe, co-propietario y único repostero de aquel local llamado _Picolla Italia._

El _Picolla Italia Cafe _ era una cafetería situada en una céntrica calle de los barrios de Tokyo. A pesar de su buena ubicación, no era un lugar abarrotado, ni siquiera era popular, solo era uno de esos lugares a los que la gente solía pasar después de largas caminatas por los distritos comerciales, sin embargo dichos clientes que habían tenido la fortuna de llegar ahí por mero azar o coincidencia, terminaban volviéndose clientes regulares, convirtiendo así al local en un punto de reunión de conocidos y caras recurrentes; el ambiente que solía reinar ahí era hogareño, un aire familiar que te hacía sentir a tus anchas, reconfortado por la decoración rustica, inspirado tal vez en alguna campiña italiana.

No solo el ambiente era algo que hacía que volvieras una segunda vez, sino que también los postres que igualmente tenían ese sabor hogareño, como si los hubiesen horneado o preparado en casa pensando exclusivamente en ti. Los clientes que habían hecho de esa modesta cafetería su parada usual solían preguntarse qué clase de persona sería el patissier a cargo, puesto que este nunca se dejaba ver aunque sinceramente, eso solo aumentaba un poco la enigmática magia de aquel local.

Sin embargo, lo que últimamente había acarreado nuevas caras y un poco mas de fama a la cafetería se debía principalmente a su nuevo mesero, uno que había terminado por sustituir al anterior. Himuro era esa nueva celebridad entre las clientas.

De rostro afable y atractivo, sonrisa enigmática, modales desenfadados pero maneras elegantes, se había convertido en el pretexto principal para hacer una parada en el _Picolla Italia_, degustar un postre y de paso robarle un par de frases al guapo mesero el cual como si fuera a propósito, solía cubrir uno de sus ojos acentuando su apariencia misteriosa que fascinaba a sus recién hechas, fans.

Pero aquella tarde no era así, el lugar se sentía incluso frío sin las voces de las personas, las risitas de las colegialas o el crujir de las páginas del periódico de algún solitario cliente. Solo estaba el fragor de la lluvia y el tintineo de los utensilios metálicos de la cocina.

-No creo que vaya a venir nadie, ya vámonos- propuso Murasakibara Atsushi, lamiéndose ahora los dedos forzando la vista para ver entre la penumbra el reloj que apenas marcaba las cinco.

-Aun no es la hora de cerrar, puede que llegue alguien en cualquier momento- dijo tranquilamente Himuro rebuscando entre las bolsas de su mandil su cajetilla de cigarros, sabía que ni en broma podía fumar en la cocina pero solo necesitaba calmar las ansias que el vicio provoca.

Murasakibara soltó un bufido y se recostó en el mesa sin ya nada que comer o picar.

-Murochin, sabes que nadie vendrá con toda esta lluvia. Quiero irme ya- rezongó el enorme hombre como si fuera un chiquillo haciendo reír al moreno que nunca se cansaba de ver toda esa colección de actitudes infantiles de su jefe.

-No, hasta que no sea la hora de cerrar no nos podemos ir- dijo con firmeza Himuro muy entretenido al escuchar los ruidos que Murasakirabara hacía al hacer su berrinche.

A Tatsuya le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que esa cafetería siguiera en pie a pesar de la pereza que el jefe se cargaba, sin embargo cuando recién comenzó a trabajar ahí, el mismo Atsushi le había comentado que él no era el único dueño del café, era propietario junto con sus hermanos; su hermana mayor era la que había bautizado el negocio tras haberse ido a un viaje a Italia y quedar prendada de aquel país. El resto de sus consanguíneos se ocupaban ya fuera de la administración, la agenda de proveedores, la contaduría y muchas otras cosas, así que prácticamente tenían un ojo puesto sobre Atsushi para que este cumpliera con su parte del trabajo como patissier y que por ende, cumpliera con sus obligaciones como el jefe presente del local.

Himuro suspiró una vez mas, el sonido de la lluvia haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte llenaba todo el lugar, la luz eléctrica seguía sin llegar y todo se mantenía tranquilo.

-Tienes razón Atsushi, dudo mucho que alguien aparezca- dijo el moreno caminando hacia una de las alacenas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya nos vamos?- preguntó con un atisbo de emoción el pelimorado haciendo reír a Himuro.

-Por supuesto que no, quiere decir que podemos hacer esto- y dicho esto último sacó una botella de vino y el frasco de cerezas en almibar.

Dejó el frasco frente a Murasakiraba mientras que él tomó un vaso para servirse el vino (a falta de copas) puesto que este solía utilizarse para la preparación de algunos postres. Atsushi estaba punto de replicar pero no dijo nada cuando vio todas esas cerezas dispuestas para su disfrute personal. Atsushi no bebía alcohol, nunca le había gustado a pesar de degustar platillos envinados, jamás se le veía tomando un trago por puro placer, totalmente contrario de Himuro que en ese momento disfrutaba el vino.

Una vez mas el silencio lo llenaba todo, la llama de un par de velas temblaba amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento; Tatsuya tomaba el vaso con su típica elegancia mientras que Murasakibara parecía estar escogiendo la cereza mas grande y jugosa del frasco.

-Detesto la lluvia- comentó entonces Himuro dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Murasakibara lo escuchó pero no hizo comentario alguno. –Pero me gusta esta aquí- Agregó el moreno con su sonrisa dibujada a medias, robando una cereza del frasco y llevándose a la boca.

-Ey, tú no puedes comer- le regañó Murasakibara abrazando su arsenal de cerezas y mirando con recelo al otro que rió ligeramente haciendo nudos en el tallo de la fruta con su lengua.

Aquello era verdad, a Himuro realmente le gustaba estar ahí. Tal vez él entendía el magnetismo que ejercía ese lugar sobre sus comensales. Él también había terminado hechizado con la magia de ese café y de su peculiar dueño.

Ser un japones criado toda la vida en Estados Unidos le daba un sentimiento de dualidad, no se sentía americano, pero al regresar a Japón tampoco se sentía japonés, era una especie de híbrido. No terminaba de adaptarse a la estricta formalidad nipona, pero en Estados Unidos tampoco lograba compartir la mentalidad ni el estilo de vida americanos, no se sentía pertenecer a ningún lugar. Ni de aquí ni de allá, ni siquiera con la gente de la cual tampoco se sentía parte, era un nómada, vagabundo que no podía encontrar su sitio.

Pero luego llegó ahí con demasiado tiempo libre, con demasiadas ganas de sentirse a gusto, esperando que nadie le preguntara nada acerca de él; estaba cansado de eso y estaba aun mas cansado de invertarse evasivas para desviar las preguntas sobre su persona. Estaba harto de todo mundo, de las exusas, de vagar, solo buscaba sentarse y no pensar en nada y bueno... fue así como terminó en aquel café con una taza humeante entre sus manos y un intimidante propietario frente a él, para el cual ahora trabajaba para llenar sus tardes libres.

Himuro regresaba a la realidad viendo como las cerezas iban desapareciendo una tras otra y sonriéndose para sus adentros mientras seguía escuchando el ruido de la lluvia repiquetear contra los cristales... definitivamente le gustaba ese lugar, y le gustaba la persona frente a él.

Para Himuro, Murasakibara Atsushi era todo un especimen, no solo por su físico que era verdaderamente una rareza para tratarse de un japonés (esos dos metros de altura hacían que mas de uno volteara la cabeza), ni tampoco por sus habitos alimenticios en los cuales parecía predominar los altos contenidos de azucar, aunque al pelimorado en realidad le gustaba todo lo que fuera comestible exceptuando las verduras, las que comía solo si alguien mas le obligaba a hacerlo.

Lo que a Tatsuya realmente le parecía fascinante de ese tipo de maneras rudas y secas, de actitud apatica ante casi todo, era la capacidad de este para aceptar a la gente con envidiable facilidad. Murasakibara nunca le hacía preguntas, nunca intentaba indagar en su pasado, no le importaba si venía de América o de Japón, si tenía una o cien novias, que religión practicaba o las cosas por las que había pasado. No daba ni la mas mínima señal de estar interesado en su historia y Himuro agradecía enormemente esto pues así podía sentirse a su anchas con él, alguien que sencillamente se había conformado con saber su nombre, alguien con quien sabía podía mostrarle cualquier faceta sin ser juzgado.

Murasakibara y Himuro tenían un acuerdo tácito, si Atsuhi no hacía preguntas, Tatsuya tampoco las haría y sin violar este contrato no verbal convivían. No era como si guardaran recelosamente sus secretos, era solo que no tocaban temas que se preferían mantener en silencio; aunque para el moreno era bastante mas facil hacerse una idea de la vida de Murasakibara.

Conocía a todos sus hermanos y hermanas, conocía a sus amigos mas cercanos (o algo parecido a sus amigos) ya que solían frecuentar el café. Sabía los nombres de esos chicos con los que jugaba basketball en la preparatoria, y de ellos se había construido una versión de como solía ser Atsushi y de como no parecía haber cambiado demasiado desde su adolescencia. Eran solo retazos de su historia, pero se conformaba con ello.

Sin embargo había una sola persona de quien solamente había escuchado su nombre (o su apodo) una que sospechaba no era como el resto de los conocidos de Murasakibara, lo sabía por la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre, o por como miraba el resgistro de su teléfono cuando este llamaba quedándosele viendo a la pantalla unos segundos mas de lo normal. Por como su voz cambiaba muy ligeramente al llamarle por telefono. Todo esto, esos pequeñísimos detalles de los que solo alguien que pasaba tanto tiempo con él y que aparte tenía una intimidante capacidad de observación, podría percatarse.

Admitía que le daba una terrible curiosidad saber que clase de persona era capaz de hacer que Murasakibara cambiara por una décima de segundo ese gesto indiferente y aburrido, mas de una vez se había sentido tentado a preguntarle como era ese tal "Akachin" del que en alguna u otra ocasión había escuchado hablar, pero hacer esto conllevaría a romper ese tratado mudo y él no quería eso así que se tragaba su curiosidad y seguía esperando y observando, posiblemente algún día sabría quien era esa persona y que clase de relación llevaba con Atsushi.

Y justo como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos, el teléfono de Murasakibara comenzó a sonar con una tonada tan infantil como la de su dueño, no dudaba que fuera alguna especie de canción de anime.

Con toda la pereza que caracterizaban al pelimorado, sacó el aparato de uno de los bolsillos de su filipina y lo revisó. Ahí estaba. La mirada que Himuro había aprendido a reconocer como esa que dedicaba solo al nombre de Akachin.

Al parecer se trataba de un mensaje de texto pues los ojos de Murasakibara se pasearon rápidamente por la pantalla luminosa antes de volver a guardarlo. Tatsuya no dijo nada, solo siguió bebiendo de su vino mientras que Atsushi dejaba escapar un desconsolado suspiro y recargaba sus brazos en la mesa y sobre esos su cabeza para luego meter una de sus manos en los frascos tomando dos cerezas que estaban unidas por el tallo.

-Ey Murochin...- llamó el mas alto de pronto captando la atención del moreno que supuso otra vez escucharía otro berrinche para irse temprano, en cambio solo vio al otro comer las cerezas y hablando con la boca llena dijo:

-A mi también me gusta estar aquí- dijo finalmente sin cambiar de posición, Himuro solo asintió con la cabeza.

A ambos les gustaba estar ahí a pesar de la tormenta que en lugar de amainar parecía hacerse mas violenta, que gracias a la falta de luz y del calor de los hornos, el frío comenzaba a filtrarse a la cocina, a pesar de que estaban los dos en medio de ese silencio. Les gustaba estar en la comoda y apacible compañía del otro.

Finalmente se dieron por vencidos, la falla electrica se había alargado dos horas mas y la posibilidad de que algún cliente fuera a pararse por ahí era mínima, por lo tanto, muy contra su voluntad Himuro aceptó por fin el irse temprano esa tarde así que tras abrigarse bien, tomar los paraguas y cerrar el negocio salieron por fin.

-Hoy me iré por aquí- anunció Murasakibara señalando el camino contrario a la estación.

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado- dijo sin mas Himuro a quien casi se le escapa decir un "¿Te verás con ese Akachin?" pero se detuvo a tiempo y cada quien tomó su camino.

También era parte de su acuerdo el no decirse que diablos hacían de sus vidas fuera del trabajo, si sentían ganas de contarlo, adelante pero si no era así entonces ninguno de los dos hacía ademán siquiera de interesarse por ello, por lo tanto si Murasakibara prefería no decir nada al respecto, a Himuro no le quedaba mas remedio que hacerse mil y un supocisiones.

Los días cotidianos seguían su curso como usualmente, los clientes de siempre, las sonrisas de alguno y los pedidos acostumbrados de otros, las mesas que con el pasar del tiempo ya estaban practicamente reservadas y unas cuantas visitas.

-Escuché que Akashi volvía a la ciudad. Ese tipo manda mensajes a sus amigos para avisar que está aquí como si enviara ordenes a sus empleados ¿Se cree que nosotros no trabajamos y no tenemos compromisos como para verlo cada vez que a él se le ocurre venir de visita?- se quejaba Aomine que solía ir de vez en vez por algún postre y pasar a saludar casi siempre en compañía de alguien mas, en aquella ocasión del resto de los viejos conocidos de Atsushi.

-A pesar de todo terminaste aceptando ir a verlo- dijo con diligencia Kuroko Tetsuya, con su voz suave examinando el plato con el postre de vainilla pensando cual sería el mejor lugar para enterrar la cuchara.

-Akashichi siempre ha sido así, demasiado formal para todo, podría decirse que es casi frío. Debería cambiar eso- decía Kise Ryota risueño, el que siempre estaba feliz de ver a todos reunidos ya que este siempre tenía una agenda demasiado apretada como para poder frecuentarlos como le gustaría.

-Mas bien es que tú eres demasiado casual para todo, eres tú el que debería empezar a actuar mas como un adulto- agregó con total seriedad Midorima Shintaro poniendole unos chorritos de crema a su café.

-Por lo que dicen dan a entender que esa persona no es alguien tan accesible, ni siquiera para sus amigos- opinió Himuro que aprovechaba el ir a dejar sus ordenes para saludar y agregarse discretamente a la conversación.

-No es eso, es solo que... Akashi es bastante...- comenzó a decir Kuroko buscando la palabra correcta.

-Es un bastardo frío y que no conoce la consideración por el tiempo de los demás. En lugar de suavizarse con los años, su actitud de emperador todo poderoso se le subió todavía mas a la cabeza- replicó Aomine dejando caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Y como dice Kurokochi, aun así sigues yendo a verlo cada vez que él se aparece por aquí- dijo Kise riendo al ver que Aomine resoplaba pues sabía que tenía razón.

-Todos sabemos que él parece vivir en otro mundo, muy distinto al nuestro, está acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato así que es algo normal aunque admito que es un tanto irritante- dijo Midorima por fin dándole un trago al café.

Himuro se quedó un rato tratando de hacerse una imagen mas completa de aquella persona.

-Me sorprende que una persona así pueda congeniar con alguien como Atsushi- comentó el moreno.

-¿Tú crees? A mi mas bien me parece increible que Murasakibara pudiera ser amigo de Akashi tanto tiempo; el hombre se la pasaba quejándose de todo, sobre todo de lo estricto que era, no entiendo porque si le molestaba tanto seguía con él todo el tiempo- respondió Aomine haciendo reír ligeramente a Himuro.

-Yo no lo pienso como algo tan increible- dijo con una sonrisa Himuro retirándose tras una breve reverencia de nuevo a la cocina para ir por el siguiente pedido.

-Tus amigos están afuera ¿No irás a saludarlos?- preguntó el moreno a Murasakibara que encendía el fuego para derretir unas tabletas de chocolate.

-Luego- respondió secamente el pelimorado a lo que Himuro se cruzó de brazos.

-Nada de luego, no seas maleducado y al menos diles hola- le reprendió el mesero al mas alto.

-¿Eres mi madre? Ya te dije que luego- peleó Murasakibara efectivamente como si le estuviera discutiendo a su madre.

-Yo me encargo de eso, y ve a saludar- le ordenó de nuevo Himuro abriendole la puerta sin dejarle mas opción a Atsushi que masculló un par de cosas y se limpió las manos para salir a actuar como un buen anfitrión.

Aquel tipo de choques entre ellos eran bastante comunes, los hermanos de Atsushi solían decir que Himuro adoptaba una actitud muy maternal (si, manternal) con Atsushi, él que era un eterno niño en un cuerpo demasiado grande. Tatusya solo reía naturalmente ante estos comentarios pero no creía que así fuera su interacción con Atsushi, para él era mas bien como sobrellevar un par de actitudes inmaduras por parte de su jefe y nada mas.

La tarde iba cayendo lentamente, el sol se pintaba anaranjado y llegaba esa hora del día en que todo el lugar se llenaba de un tipo de extraña somnolencia, las voces parecían hacerse un poco mas bajas y quedas, casi todos los que iban eran parejas o alguna alma solitaria, todo se volvía un murmullo colectivo mientras que se tornaba inesperadamente tranquilo, tomando en cuenta que era la hora en que todo mundo salía de trabajar e iban urgidos a casa. A Himuro le gustaba mas que cualquier otra cosa esa hora de la jornada laboral, podía pararse en una esquina del café, recorrer la mirada por todos los presentes y sentirse como en casa, aspirar profundo el olor de la canela que se filtraba desde la cocina y ver el ocaso citadino desde la ventana como si de una fotografía viviente se tratase.

En ocasiones en las que se sentía realmente relajado, como en ese momento, le gustaba apoderarse un momento del estereo y reproducir sus canciones favoritas, aquella ocasión no fue la excepción.

Himuro puso la canción que ya era conocida por mas de un cliente y luego entró a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-Otra vez esa canción, Murochin, deberías variar de vez en cuando, vas a cansar a la gente- le dijo Murasakibara.

-Pero es una buena canción, la gente no se cansa de las buenas canciones. Me recuerda ligeramente a ti- debatió el muchacho .

-¿Ah si? ¿Porqué, cómo se llama?- preguntó con aburrimiento el mas alto que escuchaba la voz de la vocalista con ese tono suave y tranquilo pero ligeramente melacólico.

-Se llama Shelter- contestó Himuro con una breve sonrisa surcando sus labios.

-¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó el patissier que no sabía ni dos frases de ingles, por eso no gustaba tanto de la musica de Himuro, a pesar de que le agradaban las voces de las personas que las cantaban, no podía terminar de compenetrarse con ellas si no sabía lo que decían. Himuro sabía perfectamente eso y a veces le traducía las liricas, pero otras veces...

-Buscalo en el diccionario- le dijo Himuro con uan sonrisa esta vez algo traviesa sabiendo a la perfección que el otro era demasiado perezoso como para dignarse a tomar un diccionario y buscarlo, por lo tanto solo escuchó el refunfuño de su jefe cuando él salió.

Apenas regresó a la otra parte de la cafetería cuando vio la puerta abrirse. Como era costumbre dio la bienvenida pero en lugar de seguir con el protocolo usual se quedó un poco desencajado ante la particular apariencia de ese hombre.

Unos centimetros mas bajo que él propio Himuro, cabello rojo encendido y un par de ojos bicolor que hacían ostentación de su heterocromía ¿Sería congenita? Pero mas allá de eso el porte era realmente eso que hizo a Himuro descolocarse por unos segundos.

Desde el calzado hasta la manera en que erguía su espalda se podía notar que esa persona poseía un aura imponente, autoritaria, emabana cierto tipo de aire aristocrata y claro, de respeto.

-Buenas tardes ¿Mesa para una sola persona o espera a alguien mas?- le abordó Himuro tras salir de su ensimismamiento. De nuevo tan natural y elegante como siempre.

La otra persona lo recorrió con la mirada rápidamente como si estuviera examinándolo, cosa que incomodó un poco a Himuro pero no lo hizo notar abiertamente.

-Buenas tardes, busco a la persona a cargo. Soy un viejo conocido- se limitó a decir el sujeto, igualmente su voz modulada, educado pero no por ello aquello dejó de sonar mas como una orden indirecta a Himuro para que fuera a buscar rápidamente a Murasakibara.

El perspicaz Tatsuya por supuesto cayó en la cuenta y tras una brevísima y corta reverencia se encaminó a buscar a su jefe sin embargo no contaba con que el hombre tomara antes la iniciativa y como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo fue hasta la cocina junto con el moreno.

Murasakiraba que en ese momento se entretenía mezclando el turrón parpadeó un par de veces cuando vio esa cabellera roja atravesar las puertas de su territorio.

Himuro supuso que el otro le reñiría por dejar entrar a cualquiera así en su cocina; en cambio el mas alto sin dejar de mezclar el turrón solo atinó a saludar.

-Akachin, hola. Que sorpresa que vengas aquí- dijo Murasakibara. A pesar de que su voz se escuchaba desganada como toda la vida sus ojos medio adormilados se abrieron un poco mas denotando su sorpresa.

Tatsuya se quedó un poco sorprendido. Justo unas horas antes hablaban de él y ahora lo tenía ahí en vivo, el famosísimo Akashi -Akachin- Seijirou.

Ahora entendía porque el resto de sus amigos se expresaban de él de tal manera. De verdad parecía ser alguien un poco inaccesible.

-Cuanto tiempo Atsushi; es una visita rápida, quería hablar de unos asunto contigo- dijo el pelirrojo y de inmediato Himuro entendió la indirecta.

-Yo estaré por aquí si me necesitan, procuraré no interrumpir demasiado- dijo cortesmente abriendo la puerta para Akashi que le agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y entró.

Himuro soltó un suspiro, como si hubiera tenido todo el aliento contenido y por fin pudiera respirar. Ahora él no lograba entender como Murasakibara podía haber jugado con él basketball en sus años de adolesente, esa aura intimidaba a cualquiera, le sorprende que no se hubiera dejado quebrar por la tensión en aquellos partidos aunque posiblemente cuando cursaban la secundaria ese razgo de Akashi no estaba tan acentuado como su ahora versión adulta.

La noche irremediablemente cayó y la calle comenzaba a ponerse un poco solitaria, Himuro pensó que era un buen momento para una bebida caliente para él mismo y entonces recordó los muy malos modales de anfitrion de su jefe por lo tanto optó por hacer una pequeña interrupción que también le serviría para saciar una mínima parte de su creciente curiosidad. Por lo tanto se apuró en preparar dos tazas de café, una suerte que las máquinas cafeteras no estuvieran en la cocina sino en la barra.

Un café américano para Akashi porque parecía adecuado para alguien como él y uno con leche y mucha crema y azucar para Atsushi que detestaba lo amargo.

Himuro asintió con la cabeza satisfecho de su decisión tomando las dos tazas y encaminándose a la cocina; como tenía las manos ocupadas se recargó sobre la puerta para empujarla, sin embargo antes de entrar miró rápidamente de reojo por la pequeña ventanilla circular de la puerta, y se quedó helado.

Definitivamente no esperaba ver aquella escena, tal vez eso era lo ultimo que le pasó por la cabeza cuando Akashi cruzó las puertas del local.

Lo que se desarrollaba dentro de la cocina no era mas que un inocente beso... o bueno, esa es la manera de suavizar el impacto que sufrió Himuro cuando vio a Murasakibara muy concentrado besando a Akashi, el cual muy docilmente aceptaba el contacto.

El pelimorado tenía que encorvarse considerablemente para alcanzar a Akashi, el cual por su parte hacía a un lado el largo cabello del otro con una mano siguiendo con ese lento y tranquilo contacto. Nada de besos arrebatadores o alguno que parecía haber sido robado antes, no, solo era algo tan calmado como si tomarse de las manos en medio de un paseo se tratase.

Tatsuya dio un saltito al saberse descubierto cuando Akashi apenas entreabrió un ojo sin separarse un solo milimetro de Murasakibara. Himuro sintió ese ojo dorado clavarse en él por un fugaz intante, pero que le bastó para quitarse rápidamente de la puerta y alejarse todo lo posible y sin hacer mucho ruido dejando de inmediato las tazas tratando de comprender la situación de lo que justo acababa de ver.

No se trataba de que fuera prejuicioso o no estuviera acostumbrado a algo como dos hombres besándose; lo que le desencajaba realmente era que uno de esos hombres fuera su jefe. Ese hombre en especifico que parecía no mostrar interes por absolutamente nada que no fuera la comida, al que incluso llego a pensar como asexual pues de verdad el sexo era tal vez una de las ultimas cosas que llegaban a importarle... empero ahora lo veía ahí, en la cocina, besandose con su viejo amigo de la secundaria.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió provocandole al moreno un sobresalto pero que supo ocultar facilmente con una sonrisa tan falsa como su calma.

Akashi salía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su caro abrigo de fieltro, su porte no había cambiado en lo absoluto a pesar de que unos momentos antes había estado dando "calurosas" muestras de afecto, casi como Himuro, se mantenía como un témpano de hielo.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana con el resto- dijo el pelirrojo despidiendose del patissier que seguía en su lugar despidiendose desganadamente ondeando su mano.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Akashi. Espero puedas volver pronto a visitarnos, estoy seguro que Atsushi estará contento de verte otra vez- dijo con un tono casual con una apenas perceptible sonrisa que se podía tomar como una sensilla cortesía para cualquier otro apreciado cliente.

Akashi sin embargo posó sus ojos bicolor de manera todavía mas penetrante en el imperturbable Himuro en el momento en que el moreno llamó a Murasakibara por su nombre de pila con una naturalidad que solo era propia del mismo pelirrojo.

-Me encantaría hacerlo, yo también espero que sea pronto- respondió con la misma helada cortesía Akashi dedicandole un ultimo gesto con la cabeza a Atsushi que ya estaba muy metido de nuevo en sus labores.

Solo hasta que Akashi salió de la cafetería Himuro pudo dejar de sonreir y pasarse la mano por su largo flequillo preguntándose como diablos debía abordar a Murasakibara a partir de ahora. Claro, debería seguir tratandolo como siempre, ese era parte de su contrato pero en ese momento, cuando volteó a ver a la cocina y encontró ahí a Murasakibara le dio la impresión de que algo en él se notaba diferente. De nuevo imperceptible para cualquier otra persona pero no para Himuro.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando apagaron las luces y cerraron todo siguiendo con la rutina normal. Caminaron juntos y en silencio soltando comentarios aislados acerca del clima y la humedad que predominaba en él, diciendo cosas triviales como "parece que lloverá pronto" y de nuevo guardando silencio. Lo usual.

-Atsushi... ¿Sales con Akashi?- soltó por fin Himuro sin poder resistirse mas, sabiendo que estaba violando algo que para él era casi sagrado. Se detuvo en seco viendo a Murasakibara dar unos pasos mas antes de dejar de caminar.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó el mas alto sin mostrarse perturbado poniendo las cosas un poco mas dificiles para Tatsuya.

El moreno rodó los ojos y respiró hondo.

-Te vi besando a Akashi. Que quede claro que no estaba espiandolos, solo... los vi...- explicó Himuro sumamente apenado esperando una reprimenda o al menos uno de esos "te voy a aplastar" tan comunes en su jefe, incluso estaba mentalizandose para sentir esa aura aplastante del otro, sin embargo, el contrario ni siquiera se molestó en enfadarse.

-Oh. Pues no, no salgo con Akachin- solo atinó a pronunciar Murasakibara retomando su camino con toda tranquilidad.

Hubo otro incontable silencio, la curiosidad de Himuro casi podía olerse en el aire pero Murasakibara estaba tan concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones que ni siquiera lo notó; pero ahí estaba de nuevo, ese ligero encorvamiento en sus hombros, ese suspiro apesumbrado que se mezclaba con un resoplido, ahí estaban otra vez esos ojos que pasaban de adormilados a tener esa sombra de algo muy parecido a cierto tipo de tristeza.

-¿Estás enamorado de él?- preguntó de golpe el moreno, aun en su mismo lugar, olvidandose convenientemente de todo tipo de trato silencioso.

Murasakibra siguió con su camino alzando su cabeza mirando hacía arriba haciendolo ver aun mas alto. Su cabello largo y desordenado le caía por cada lado de la cara excepto ese mechón que siempre estaba en medio de sus cejas y que en ese momento se ladeaba hasta cubrirle apenas uno de sus ojos.

-No lo sé. Aunque nos besamos y a veces nos acostamos juntos es como si nunca pudiera alcanzarlo, todo el tiempo parece que se encuentra muy lejos de mi. Estar con Akachin es muy frustrante...- se sinceró Murasakibara, su tono de voz era el mismo de siempre, cansado y aburrido pero no fue hasta que volteó a ver a Himuro que esto cambió ligeramente.

-Dime Murochin ¿Así se supone se debe sentir estar enamorado de alguien?- preguntó con toda sinceridad, esperando realmente una respuesta a algo que seguramente le había venido taladrando la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Himuro no pudo enfrentar esos ojos que de momento eran practicamente los de un niño que no entendía algo tan complejo como lo que le aquejaba, por lo tanto volteó a todos lados encogiéndose también de hombros.

-No creo que yo sea la persona mas indicada para responder eso. Realmente no lo sé- se excusó Tatsuya a lo que Atsushi solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió caminando dejando escapar un largo y cansado bostezo.

Himuro caminó mas rápido lo justo para alcanzarlo y por unos segundos un agudo cargo de consciencia se posó sobre él. Había evitado decirle a Atsushi que del amor a la frustración, había un mundo de diferencia, que el amor no debía de sentirse así... o por lo menos, no un amor correspondido.

Sin embargo Himuro no conocía lo siguiente.

A continuación: Las circuntancias de Akashi Seijirou y de Murasakibara Atsushi.

Para Atsushi cosas como el amor nunca habían ocupado un lugar importante en su vida. Conocía el amor fraternal, por supuesto, el amor a la comida, a las cosas que le gustaban. Para él, todos los diferentes tipos de amor no diferían demasiado el uno del otro y tampoco se esforzaba demasiado en profundizar en temas como estos, solo eran cosas abstractas que daba por hechas y que no le interesaban en los mas mínimo.

O eso era hasta que comenzó a asistir a la secundaria. Siguiendo el curso de su perezosa vida solo se dejó llevar sin preocuparse terminando en el equipo de basketball de Teiko por la sencilla razón de que su fisico y facilidad para el juego lo hicieron un buen adepto para esto.

Entre las muchas personas que llegaría a conocer a lo largo de los años, conoció al que le marcó un poco mas que el resto: Akashi Seijirou.

Con su porte aristocratico y su madurez que revasaba por mucho a la de un chico de su edad, Murasakibara quedó intrigado por ese chiquillo enano (a sus ojos) y sin mucha fuerza física de la que presumir, pero del que sabía, existía una notable diferencia de habilidades. Akashi siempre estaba un paso por delante.

No supo exactamente cuando comenzó esa fijación por Akashi; empezó como otro compañero de equipo, continuó como una secreta rivalidad y finalmente terminó por ser esa extraña fascinación a la que en el tercer año de secundaria le dio el nombre de primer amor.

Se suponía que los primeros amores debían ser como en los mangas para chicas. Una experiencia llena de emociones que hacen palpitar locamente tu corazón hacen tus manos ponerse heladas y que todo lo doloroso de pronto se convierta en algo muy parecido a caminar sobre las nubes cuando se está con la persona querida. Sin embargo para Atsushi no era ni cerca de esto; para el entonces pre-adolescente, el primer amor todo el tiempo fue como una carrera en la que Akashi siempre estaba a la delantera en todos los sentidos.

Desde su madurez mental hasta sus habilidades atléticas. Ese liderazgo innato que mas de una vez le hizo conocer su lugar en una jerarquía en la que el pelirrojo era el emperador, sus conversaciones en las que hacía gala de su facilidad de palabra y su bien cultivado léxico (también un poco inusual para alguien en sus 14). Sus modales que denotaban a la primera la buena cuna de la que venía... y por ultimo esos ojos que siempre se mostraban tan distantes a pesar de tenerlos frente a tí, siempre en otro mundo. Cada cuando, pertenecientes a otra persona de la que Murasakibara nunca pudo descifrar quien era el verdadero.

Todas estas cosas y otras cuantas mas hacían de Akashi un humano al que jamás lograba dar alcance y eso le frustraba porque si algo deseba era poder ver el mismo paisaje que Akashi veía, y quería entender lo que decía, quería ser alguien digno de captar su entera atención. Sin embargo el pelirrojo siempre veía enfrente, nunca se dignaba a mirar un poco por encima y ver a Atsushi que estaba ahí rogandole en silencio su atención y eso era frustrante... sumamente irritante a la vez que doloroso.

Un dolor agudo y agrio. Murasakibara detestaba lo agrio y por obvias razones, detestaba el dolor pero este seguía ahí mezclándose con esa frascinación a la que solo atinó a hacer mas grande durante toda su adolescencia hasta que tuvo que admitir para si mismo que estaba enamorado.

Pasar seis años de tu vida padeciendo de un irremediable amor unilateral no es lo que uno podría definir como divertido. A pesar de que este molesto sentimiento no interfería en lo absoluto en su trato con Akashi ni con sus compañeros, era como cargar un bloque de cemento dentro del estomago todo el tiempo que se iba haciendo mas y mas grande. Atsushi solo se preguntaba cuando ese sentimiento desaparecería, cuando llegaría esa fecha límte en la que su sistema diría basta y volviera a la normalidad.

Para su buena suerte la adolescencia no es eterna ni tampoco la escuela, por lo tanto tras la graduación de la secundaria y luego de la preparatoria, el trabajo, la rutina, los proyectos y sencillamente el flujo interminable de los días, la distancia, y el poco contacto lograron aletargar esas emociones hasta que las dió por desaparecidas.

Sin embargo la vida no es mas que un manojo de ironías que se presentan cuando menos las esperamos, es así que cuando Murasakibara daba por hecho que estaba a salvo de ese mal que se llama romance/amor/enamoramiento, cuando dio por hecho que jamás en su vida volvería a sentir todo ese desagradable conjunto de malestares; Akashi volvió a aparecer echando por tierra su impecable record de tantos años manteniendo a salvo la integridad de su corazón.

Un día llegó sin mas, se apareció en Tokyo y contactó a todos sus ex-compañeros y estos siguiendo un viejo codigo de obediencia fueron a su encuentro.

Atsushi, incapaz de lidiar con un encuentro que trajo consigo un remolino de emociones, solo atinó a maldecir para sus adentros y desquitar toda esa frustración en forma de un estilo de juego bastante agresivo (pues si algo hicieron apenas se vieron fue jugar un partido de streetbasket)

El pelimorado estaba enfadado con Akashi pero sobre todo con él mismo por darse cuenta de que a pesar del pasar de los años y de haber crecido, la distancia entre el pelirrojo y él seguía siendo abismal.

-¿Te sucede algo Atsushi?- preguntó el de ojos bicolor una vez se hubieron separado del resto. El aludido gruñó por lo bajo.

-No- contesto de manera agresiva y cortante haciendo sonreir ligeramente al pelirrojo.

-Siempre has sido pésimo para mentir, eres demasiado sincero cuando algo te pasa- comentó el mas bajo a lo que el otro solo atinó a fruncir el seño; de nuevo se encontraba con el muchacho que todo lo ve, que todo lo sabe.

-Akachin ¿Porqué regresaste a Tokyo?- le preguntó sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-¿Me estás reprochando algo?- Fue Akashi el que cuestionó en esta ocasión alzando ambas cejas pero mostrándose imperturbable como siempre.

Atsuhi hizo un mohín con sus labios y desvió la mirada. ¡Por supuesrto que le reprochaba! ¿Con qué derecho divino se sentía para venir a ponerlo todo de cabeza otra vez?

Se quedó callado frunciendo el entrecejo y gruñendo, desviando la mirada del mas bajo que se sonrió con complacencia y soltó un suspiro antes de volver a dirigirse a su ex compañero.

-Vine por unos asuntos de negocios y por... otras cosas- contestó tranquilamente para luego dirigirse directamente a Murasakiraba -¿Tienes tiempo ahora mismo?- el pelimorado lo miró aun enfadado sin saber si estaba enojado con el pelirrojo o con él mismo.

Atsuhi, con esa nula capacidad de negarle algo al de ojos bicolor se encogió de hombros y masculló un burdo si.

-Quisiera que me acompañaras al lugar en donde me estoy hospedando, no pasaré muchos días en Tokyo así que quiero aprovechar- y con esto dicho comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el mas alto que iba de mala gana arrastrando los pies.

Llegaron a ese lujosísimo hotel, en el que tanta opulensia y derroche de atenciones le parecieron fastidiosas y desagradables a Atsushi pero no dijo nada y siguió al otro que lo dirigió a su habitación, también ofensivamente lujosa.

Murasakibara tomó asiento en el sillón de cuero negro que era mucho mas grande que su propia cama, mientras que Akashi dejaba su abrigo y otras cosas, regresando a atenderlo con una imagen un poco mas relajada. Tan solo con sus pantalones y su camisa blanca desabotonada en el cuello al igual que los puños de las mangas que caían sin mucha gracia cubriendole parte de sus dedos.

Akashi con pasos firmes se acercó hasta su ex-compañero de equipo, lo miró con atención descifrandolo en el acto para después poner sus manos en los hombros de este, cosa que desencajó un poco a Murasakibara pues no recordaba que el de ojos bicolor fuera precisamente afecto al contacto físico.

El pelirrojo siguió absorto en su tarea de observarlo con una fijeza intimidante, Murasakibara estaba a punto de preguntárle que diablos le pasaba puesto que esas actitudes no eran usuales en él; sin embargo antes de poder pronunciar aunque fuera una sola sílaba, su ex-capitán, su eterno amor platonico, puso suavemente sus labios sobre su boca en un beso que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Para ser completamente sincero, ni en sus mas alocados sueños Murasakibara llegó a imaginar un beso con Akashi, ese absimo que los separaba, la distancia infinita que no dejaba alcanzarlo era tal que ni siquiera pudo fantasear con algo así. Pero ahora estaba sintiendo esos labios sobre los suyos, con esas aplastantes pupilas de dos colores fijas sobre él, exclusivamente en los suyos. No en Kuroko, no en el ex capitán Nijimura... solamente en él.

Esos segundos le parecieron milenios enternos, Akashi se separó y Murasakibara sintió un escalofrío al verlo relamer su labio superior rápidamente.

-¿Te molestó eso?- preguntó Akashi como si estuviera tanteando la situación, Atsushi se obligó a salir de su trance y negó rápidamente con su cabeza al no poder articular palabra.

-Bien. te daré una sola orden Atsushi así que escucha bien- Akashi entonces acercó su boca al oido del otro sentándose sobre su regazo para posicionarse mejor y le susurró quedamente.

-A partir de ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo calmadamente pero fue como si esa voz suave hubiera resonado dentro de Murasakibara al punto de estremecerlo de pies a cabeza como si hubiese tomado lugar un terremoto dentro de su cuerpo.

Atsushi no sabía exactamente a que se refería el otro con "hacer lo que quieras" solo sabía que dadas las circunstancias solo había dos caminos víables: Salir de ahí corriendo y fingir que nada pasó o dar rienda suelta a todas esas cosas en las que la gente suele pensar cuando se trata de la persona que les gusta.

Murasakibara no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación que trae consigo el apetito sexual, realmente era algo que siempre había tomado un segundo lugar en su vida, ni siquiera en su adolescencia fue atacado por el efecto de las hormonas pero en ese momento se sentía como un chiquillo de 15 años con demasiada testosterona en el sistema. No le dio mas rodeos al asunto y tragando saliva de manera forzada se atrevió a pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Akashi al que sintió tan pequeño.

Toda la vida había tenido una imagen de él tan diferente, como alguien mas... grande... como alguien a quien le sería imposible rodear con sus brazos con esa facilidad con la que en ese momento hacía.

Atsushi era torpe en su tacto, no era precisamente un maestro a la hora de dar besos pero con Akashi se esforzó a pesar de sentir como si fuera a romperse de un momento a otro por todas esas sensaciones que retumbaban dentro de sí. Fuerte, tan fuertes que amenazaban con destrozarle ese enorme cuerpo en cualqueir momento pero aun con ello quiso arriesgarse y probar con su lengua todos y cada uno de los sabores de Akashi que sencillamente se dejaba hacer tan sumisamente que Atsushi temió que se tratara de un impostor.

Para Murasakiabra el primer amor tenía un penetrante sabor agridulce... y en ese preciso instante se cercioraba de eso, reafirmando el hecho de que incluso el cuerpo de su primer amor también poseía el mismo sabor, un sabor agridulce que se acentuaba con ese par de ojos, el color sangre y el dorado.

¿Porqué Akashi parecía tan ausente a pesar de tenerlo ahí mismo? A pesar de escuchar sus suaves gemidos contra su oído... ¿Porqué tenía ese sabor casi amargo a pesar de que la ligera capa de sudor que perlaba su pecho debía tener un gusto salado?

Akashi... -quiso peguntarle- ¿Porqué aquella primera vez, se sentía tan dolorosa?

Ese fue el primer encuentro que dio lugar a muchos otros mas. El pelirrojo solía darse una o dos vueltas por Tokyo cada mes y aunque no contactaba con el resto de los chicos de Teiko, siempre lo hacía con Murasakibara el cual religiosamente iba a su encuentro que siempre radicaba en lo mismo. Una habitación de hotel cinco estrellas, luces apagadas y la orden de poder hacer lo que le apeteciera.

Esa noche en la que Akashi había aparecido sin previo aviso en su negocio, cuando se cruzó frente a frente con Himuro, no fue excepción, ahí estaban los dos en la cama gigantesca retacada de almohadones y cojines con edredones suaves aunque resvaladizos.

Murasakibara repasaba con sus grandes manos los muslos de Akashi el cual tenía sus manos ocupadas en aferrarse a las sababanas, arqueando de vez en cuando la espalda guiando con su cadera el movimiento del mas alto que enterraba su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo bajando por su clavicula, pecho y estomago.

Seijirou temblaba ligeramente cuando las puntas de ese largo cabello agregaban caricias delicadas a su piel siguiendo el trazo de la lengua de Atsushi, de vez en cuando soltaba las sabanas solo para meter sus dedos entre esa mata desordenada alcanzado la nuca de Atsushi y enredando sus cabellos entre sus dedos precibiendo la piel del mas grande erizarse ante su tacto.

Esa noche el calor era algo mas bochornoso de lo usual, la humedad que la lluvia de la noche anterior habia dejado, había levantado un poco mas el calor así que la habitación se sentía todavía mas caliente, un poco sofocante al tener los dos metros de altura y los ochenta y tantos kilos de Atsushi sobre el consdireablemente mas pequeño cuerpo de Akashi, pero a este no le importó sentirse ahogar, solo se aferró aun mas a su compañero como si quisiera fundirse con él o solo terminar de desvanecerse en sus brazos.

Murasakiabra se percató de la fuerza desmedida con la que Akashi le enterraba las uñas en la espalda así que en un movimiento brusco le tomó por la muñeca apretándola contra la cama encarándolo viendo con profunda decepción esos ojos huecos... los que estaban tan lejos de él.

-Dime Akachin... ¿En dónde estás?- le preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, jadeante sin dejar de internarse en el cuerpo del otro que solo lo miró sin contestar, con una media sonrisa vacia que pretendía ser condescendiente pero dolió mas que si le hubiera rechazado o apartado en ese momento.

Murasakibara apretó todavía mas el agarre de su muñeca y se volvió un poco mas rudo robándole un quejido al pelirrojo.

-Yo estoy justo aquí Akachin, estoy aquí- dijo queriendo convencerle de lo evidente, pasando su manos de la muñeca de este hasta sus dedos atrapándolos con una fuerza que daba a entender que no quería soltarlo jamás.

Y cada encuentro era exactamente así, esos sentimientos que solían ser desagradables se volvieron agudos pinchazos en el pecho de Murasakibara el cual ya no estaba seguro de seguir llamando a todo aquello, amor.

Bien entrada la madrugada Atsushi acostado boca abajo en ese lío de sabanas y almohadas miraba a Akashi que sentado a su lado cubriendose con el edredón de la cintura para abajo, se empeñaba en pasar sus dedos por el cabello de su amante ocasional.

A Murasakibara le gustaba mucho que Akashi hiciera eso, sintiéndose como un gato siendo acicalado amorosamente por su amo; de vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos solo para sentir las puntas de sus dedos recorriendo sus sienes y a veces casi alcanzando su nuca, era agradable, pero cuando volvía a abrir sus ojos solo se encontraba con Akashi y su gesto ausente.

-Tú no me quieres ¿Cierto?- le dijo Murasakibara con esa completa falta de tacto que también solía caracterizarlo.

Akashi soltó una risa seca y lo miró con esa expresión indescifrable. Frustrante.

-Te tengo mucho aprecio- contestó el pelirrojo, respuesta que no satisfizo a Murasakiabra que movió su cabeza ligeramente para que Akashi siguiera con su tarea de acariciarlo.

-Si no estás enamorado de mi entonces dime porque te acuestas conmigo- exigió Atsushi como si aquello fuera una conversación casual, en realidad era porque detestaba el drama pero realmente quería saber cuales eran las verdaderas razones del otro que ladeó ligeramente su cabeza antes de dejarse resbalar por la cabecera de la cama para quedar recostado a un lado del pelimorado, cubriendose con las mantas ahora hasta la barbilla y mirándolo fijamente.

-A veces, en ciertas ocaciones siento que _vamos_ a desmoronarnos en cualquier momento. Es entonces cuando te busco, para poder romperme sin tener que dar explicaciones. Quiero resquebrajarme en brazos de alguién que estoy seguro no cuestionará nada y solo _nos_ dejará ser- Akashi se acercó un poco mas al cuerpo de Atsushi pegando su frente en el pecho de este.

-Si cedo el control de este cuerpo aunque sea por una noche, si puedo dejar que alguien mas se haga de él para yo poder derrumbarme por unas horas entonces estoy conforme con eso... después de todo, tus brazos son perfectos para cargar con _nuestros_ pedazos, es reconfortante y liberador poder esconderme en tu abrazo- explicó Akashi y esta vez su voz sonaba cansina y exhausta, apenas un hilo.

-Nunca entiendo nada de lo que dices- masculló Murasakibara pasándole un brazo por los hombros al pelirrojo que soltó una larga exhalación.

-Así está bien, tampoco necesitas entenderlo- concluyó Akashi.

Pero sí había algo que Murasakiabra entendía, y eso era el nivel de crueldad en las acciones de Akashi.

Estos encuentros y esas conversaciones en las que cada respuesta de Akashi parecía ser un dialogo encriptado, eran parte de la rutina de Atsushi, el cual durante el día prefería concentrarse solo en su trabajo aunque esa mañana no era el caso, o al menos no podía concentrarse cuando tenía la mirada pesada de Himuro clavada sobre su nuca haciendolo sentir muy incomodo en su propia cocina.

-Si sigues viendome así te voy a aplastar- amenazó Murasakibara cuando a las tres de la tarde ya no soportaba mas ese par de ojos obscuros que a cada oportunidad que tenía se le quedaba mirando.

Himuro soltó un resoplido y dejó la charola plateada sobre la cocineta cruzándose de brazos y adoptando esa pose que indicaba al mas alto que el moreno lo iba a reprender por algo.

-No entiendo- soltó por fin Tatsuya. Murasakibara no dijo nada puesto que pensó que Himuro aun no terminaba la frase, unos segundos después el de cabellos negros volvió a resoplar.

-Perdona, sé que no debería meterme en tu vida privada pero sinceramente no entiendo como puedes estar involucrado en ese tipo de relación con Akashi- continuó Himuro captando la entera atención de Murasakibara aunque no parecía molesto ni preocupado o afectado de alguna manera por estas palabras.

-¿Y porque a ti te afecta lo que haga con Akachin? A mi no me molesta que tontees con las clientas- inquirió Atsushi a lo que Tatsuya no esperaba que sacara ese comentario.

-Eso es diferente. Yo no las hago creer que las quiero, les dejo bien claro que no tengo tampoco intención alguna de hacerlo- Himuro replicó a lo que Atsushi tan solo parpadeó con esa eterna pereza.

-Exacto. Akachin no me quiere y no me hace creerlo tampoco, lo tengo bien claro- dijo Murasakibara, su tono casual al decirlo y la manera tan tranquila en que lo aceptaba hizo que Himuro por un momento se preguntara si el tipo frente a él entendía las cosas que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo alcanzó a ver de nuevo esa sombra que nublaba los ojos violaceos.

-Entonces... ¿Porque...?-

Atsushi se encogió de hombros y se pasó una de sus manos grandes por la cabeza revolviendo su larga mata de cabellos purpuras.

-No lo sé exactamente; siempre que quiero terminar con todo esto termino regresando a él- hizo una pausa perdiendose momentaneamente en sus propios pensamientos, de pronto hablando mas para si mismo que para su compañero.

-Ya no quiero estar con él- entonces sus ojos pasaron a chocar con los de Himuro, o por lo menos con el unico que era visible y se acercó a él encorvandose ligeramente para quedar un poco mas a la altura del moreno examinándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-Te pareces un poco a Akachin- dijo Atsushi de la nada. Por alguna extraña razón a Himuro le disgustó aquella comparación, sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente pues él creía no tener ninguna semejanza con alguien como Akashi Seijirou.

-Oh, ¿Y en que podríamos parecernos él y yo?- preguntó el moreno intentando ocultar en su voz ese deje de molestia, al parecer con resultados ya que Murasakibara no dio señales de haberlo notado, al contrario, concentró sus pupilas en Tatsuya otro largo rato tanto que se volvió incomodo hasta que Murasakiabra por fin habló.

-Los dos siempre están muy lejos- respondió el mas alto confundiendo un poco a Himuro por aquella frase tan enigmática. Segundos después, Atsuhi estiró su mano y con sus grandess dedos hizo a un lado el flequillo de Himuro apenas rozándolo para dejar asomar su ojo izquierdo. -Nunca puedo saber donde están, o quienes son-

Himuro sintió un estremecimiento. Era seguramente la primera vez que se topaba con esa mirada sobrecogedora en ojos de Murasakiabra, el otro realmente estaba intentando encontrarlo tras sus pupilas.

Himuro quiso decirle que estaba justo ahí, que era el muchacho que había contratado tiempo atrás, pero las palabras no le salieron.

-Te llaman- interrumpió el mismo Atsushi separándose de él no sin antes pasar distraidamente uno de sus dedos por el lunar que el otro tenía bajo uno de sus ojos. Tatsuya percibió la ligera caricia y salió de su aturdimiento tomando la charola de manera torpe.

Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando se giró levemente viendo la enorme y ancha espalda de Murasakibara asegurándose de que estaba ahí; temió por segundos que esa misma espalda, que esos mismos largos brazos desaparecieran al no lograr encontrarlo o al no lograr decifrar quien era él.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo de conocer a Atsushi, Himuro temió que no develar varios aspectos de su vida podría ser contraproducente. Lo que en un principio le hizo sentir tan a gusto y feliz a un lado de Murasakbiara, ahora parecía representar una amenaza aunque... ¿Porqué debía temer tanto? ¿En qué diablos se había convertido el repostero para él?

Mientras sacudía la cabeza y regresaba a atender a los ya conocidos clientes, en el estereo comenzó a sonar la canción que ya practicamente estaba grabada en la cabeza de todos los que iban regularmente al lugar. La voz de la vocalista inundaba el lugar de manera apacible y agaradable mientras que a Himuro solo lo hacía sumergirse todavía mas en esa laguna de confusiones y preguntas.

Los Lunes eran de asueto, por lo tanto Tatsuya a pesar del clima nublado que invadía esa mañana la ciudad, se aventuró a dar una vuelta cargado con su abrigo, el paraguas y un balón de basketball solo por si el clima por puro milagro mejoraba y el sol se asomaba aunque fuera un par de horas.

No llevaba un rumbo fijo, de vez en cuando miraba distraidamente los aparadores de las tiendas y seguía con su camino sin comprar absolutamente nada. La brisa fría y ligeramnete humeda soplaba haciendolo ceñirse un poco mas el abrigo mientras se lamentaba no haberse quedado en casa pero el quedarse sin hacer nada solo le provocaría ansiedad, por lo tanto ahí estaba, rogando que no fuera a llover en cualquier momento.

-Himuro Tatsuya-san- una voz suave llamó su nombre y al instante el mencionado volteó encontrandose con nada mas y nada menos que Akashi, el cual le sonreía de manera educada, obviamente, solo un protocolo a cumplir.

Siguiendo el ejemplo, Himuro respondió a la sonrisa con la misma fríaldad muy bien disimulada.

-Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí. Atsushi no mencionó que estuvieras de visita en Tokyo, que agradable encuentro- dijo Himuro y ese tonito de ironía se esucrrió en su voz sin querer, por supuesto, el pelirrojo lo captó al instante.

Akashi se alejó del lujoso auto negro que al parecer lo estaba esperando, hizo una señal con la mano al chofer que obedientemente asintió con la cabeza y entró de nuevo al coche.

-Atsushi no siempre está al corriente de mi agenda- explicó el de ojos bicolor -Aunque parece ser que te tiene muy al tanto de lo que hago- agregó, esta vez la sonrisa desapareció y de nuevo esa aura imponente manaba de su cuerpo, aun con ello Himuro no se dejó intimidar.

-Bueno, él suele hablar mucho de ti así que yo también sé algunas cosas que refieren a ti- y con esto dicho Tatsuya dejó bien en claro a que tipo de cosas se referían.

Con toda la natural gracia que Akashi poseía, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y al ver que Himuro no lo seguía como era de esperarse, le dirigió una rápida pero fulminante mirada.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme a dar un paseo?- preguntó aunque por supuesto, esta era una orden disfrazada en forma de invitación.

-En absoluto. Vamos- accedió el moreno y ambos caminaron en silencio un largo tramo hasta que por fin Akashi sin pedir la opinión de Himuro (tampoco es como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a preocuparse por lo que otros pensaran) fue a sentarse a una banca metalica algo alejada del resto de la gente que seguía su rumbo. Himuro hizo lo propio y se sentó a su lado cruzando las piernas esperando a que Akashi dijera lo que seguramente tenía que decirle.

-Así que ¿Estás en contra del acuerdo que tenemos Atsushi y yo?- preguntó Akashi y la palabra "acuerdo" fue para Himuro como recibir una pedrada en la cabeza, pues mas de una vez él también se había referido de esa manera a su relación con Murasakibara.

-No creo que yo tenga que estar o no de acuerdo con algo así, ustedes son adultos, incluso Atsushi aunque a veces no lo parezca, por lo tanto están mas que conscientes de lo que hacen y no necesitan del consentimiento de nadie- respondió Himuro haciendo un despliegue de esa madurez tan caracteristica de él.

Akashi asintió lentamente con su cabeza satisfecho con la respuesta de Himuro, sin embargo este aun no terminaba de hablar.

-Por otra parte me molesta de sobremanera tu actitud- agregó el moreno a lo que Akashi, sin mostrarse ofendido solo lo volvía a mirar con suma atención; mas que molesto, parecía interesado, e incluso algo divertido con esto.

Himuro suspiró y desvió sus ojos al paisaje como si estuviera sopesando las palabras a decir a continuación.

-Estás totalmente al tanto de lo que Atsushi siente por ti y aun con ello accedes a mantener ese "acuerdo" con él, a pesar de que no puedes corresponderle y ni siquiera tienes la intención de hacerlo. Eres un bastardo muy cruel ¿Lo sabías?- espetó Himuro esta vez su semblante se transformó ligeramente, su cara de poker se resquebrajó un poco tras esta ultima frase.

Akashi rió quedamente aunque mas que una risa de burla fue como un sonido grave que fue forzado a salir de su garganta.

-Puede que tengas razón, finalmente la unica cosa que me ata a Atsushi es algo que hago para mi propio beneficio- el pelirrojo metió sus manos al abrigo y engarruñó su cuerpo como si de pronto hiciera frío congelante a pesar de no ser así. Tatusya logró captar la manera en como el perfil de Seijirou también se transformaba paulatinamente, un gesto mas afable se asomaba entre sus pupilas bicolor, menos severo y por segundos con una fina sombra de debilidad en ellos.

-Es tranquilo estar con él. A Atsushi no le gustan las cosas complicadas, nunca le han gustado, de hecho. Le desagrada pensar demasiado así que para evitarlo solo acepta las cosas tal y como son. Sin indagar mucho, sin cuestionar nada..., y verás Himuro-san, yo soy una persona bastante complicada- le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Himuro entendía entonces, con bastante desagrado cabe destacar, las cosas que le hacían ser tan semejante a Akashi. Finalmente sus razones para permanecer en el _Picolla Italia _y con Murasakibara terminaron siendo exactametne las mismas. Atsushi demasiado perezoso, o tal vez demasiado comodino o en una distante posibilidad, demasido discreto y respetuoso, se convertía en esa figura capaz de recibir a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a estar con él, se convertía en ese techo en el que todos se acurrucaban cuando huían de algo.

Su gran cuerpo, sus largos brazos, su altura, tal vez todo su físico era precisamente una representación material de lo que él era para otros como Akashi y Himuro. Era protección, era un escondite.

Seijiru se levantó, aun con las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo y comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos lentos alejándose un poco de Himuro que lo siguió con la mirada.

-Puedes quedarte tranquilo Himuro-san. Las cosas siempre llegan a su fin de alguna u otra manera. En el caso de Atsushi y yo creo que es él quien tiene que decidir cuando poner fin a esto porque obviamente yo no lo haré mientras él me sea de utilidad- sentenció Akashi retomando radicalmente esa otra expresión aplastante que irritó al moreno el cual prefirió no responder a aquello y solo vio al pelirrojo irse de ahí.

Tatsuya quedando solo echó al cabeza para atrás y estiró los pies, se quedó mirando el cielo plomizo y cerró los ojos percibiendo con molestia la brisa humeda que recien llegaba del norte.

El encuentro con Akashi rondó al cabeza de Himuro tantos días que había empezado a adoptar un gesto ausente en algunas horas del día, a veces se quedaba mirando a Murasakibara que era ignorante del hecho que su empleado y ex compañero/amante se habían visto y hablado de él. Podría ser que para Atsushi los días siguieran tomando su curso normal, pero para Tatusya algo había cambiado.

Esa noche en especifico cuando estaban levantando las sillas y apagando las luces Marasakibara recibió uno de esos mensajes que lo hacían soltar resoplidos largos y cansinos, Himuro los reconocía así que con voz aspera dijo mientras levantaba la ultima silla.

-¿Akashi?-

Murasakibara se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y desamarrar la pañoleta que usaba sobre la filipina, luego se desabrochaba esta para cambiarse por su ropa normal.

-No vayas- dijo Himuro.

Evidentemente esta no era una petición amable y calmada como las que solía hacer. Era una orden firme y directa. Murasakibara apenas y alzó las cejas, odiaba que le dieran ordenes, así que después de esto frunció el entrecejo.

-No eres mi madre- contestó tajante Atsushi, una frase que ya se le solía escuchar a menudo cuando Himuro le reprendía por algo, sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente.

Cuando el pelimorado se disponía a terminar de cambiarse e ir por sus cosas, Tatsuya logró atraparlo; tomándolo por los brazos e impulsando todo su peso hacía el otro, logró que el mas alto, tomado por sorpresa, retrocediera unos pasos hasta quedar pegado contra la pared con Tatsuya aun agarrándolo fuerte.

-¡No vayas con él!- exclamó Himuro.

Murasakiabra podía contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en que Himuro había alzado la voz. Por supuesto, verlo perder los estribos era un evento que solo se podía prescenciar en acalorados partidos de basket, en peleas con su estúpido amigo casi hermano, Kagami y justo en ese momento.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le preguntó sin entender.

-¡Aquí estoy!- volvió a gritar Himuro esta vez el sonido de su respiración agitada hizo eco tras la frase. -¡Estoy aquí, contigo, justo frente a tí y soy yo, Himuro Tatsuya!- decía alzando sus manos levantándolas para alcanzar el rostro de Murasakibara que se quedó perplejo por aquello.

Percibió las manos delgadas de Himuro, sus dedos largos y finos que por un sengudo le recordaron a los del propio Akashi, pero estos tenían un ligero tacto frío justo en las puntas.

-...¿Murochin?...-

-Aquí estoy... soy la persona que tienes frente a tí. No vayas con él, no vayas con ese al que no puedes alcanzar... solo tienes que quedarte aquí- le dijo clavando ese unico ojo obscuro que dejaba a la vista.

Murasakibara maldijo para sus adentros ¿Porqué siempre escondía el otro maldito lado? Y aun con ello se atrevía a decirle que estaba justo ahí.

Atsushi quitó las manos de Himuro de su cara con firmeza.

-Se me hace tarde- solo atinó a decir separándose del moreno que se quedó en su mismo lugar y salió de ahí todavía con la filipina puesta.

Todo estaba tomando un rumbo que a Murasakibara no le gustaba, cuando las cosas cambiaban era molesto, odiaba los cambios porque era demasiado esfuerzo adaptarse a ellos. Himuro cambiaba pero Akashi seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Las cosas deberían quedarse así. Quietas e inmutables.

Sin embargo cuando este pensamiento le cruzó al cabeza, Murasakibara se detuvo en seco de su camino y retomó esa ultima línea de pensamiento.

Himuro cambiaba... AKashi se mantenía igual que siempre. Himuro justo acababa de asomar algo de sí mismo... Himuro contestó a la eterna pregunta dejada al aire, él respondió al "¿en dónde estás?

Y Akashi, este se mantenía como un espectro tan lejos a pesar de tenerlo a un lado. Akashi posiblemente nunca cambiaría y si eso era así entonces a Atsushi no le quedaba mas remedio que acostumbrarse a ese agudo dolor. Pero a él no le gustaba el dolor. Sentía que justo como el pelirrojo le había dicho, también terminaría por romperse en algún momento.

Murasakibara se quedó un momento en su mismo sitio ignorando a las personas que practicamente tenían que rodearlo para seguir con su camino, miró el suelo, después desvió los ojos al cielo.

Definitivamente, ya no quería sentirse de esa manera.

Esa noche cuando se encontró con Akashi de nuevo, lo vio como a un ser extraterrenal; una sensación de deja-vú se filtró en sus poros pues era justo de esa manera en como solía verlo cuando tenía apenas quince años.

Fue por eso mismo, que cuando Seijirou se le acercó, cuando pasó esas manos de violinista, dedos largos, finos y delgados, Murasakibara se propuso a sí mismo atrapar esa escencia casi extraterrestre y traerla a su realidad, a su lado y de no lograrlo esa noche entonces aceptaría a regañadientes que había perdido y como era su costumbre, a pesar de lo mucho que le repudiaba perder, le era aun mas molesto pelear batallas ya perdidas.

Por lo tanto, tras esta resolución atrapó su mano, estrujó esos dedos y lo besó profundamente percibiendo ese concentrado sabor amargo, el sello caracteriztico de Akashi.

El dolor de pecho no tardó en hacer acto de prescencia, pasados unos minutos este comenzaba a invadirlo. Atsushi aun tomaba con fuerza la mano de Akashi, la que solo había soltado para lo estrictamente necesario pero volvía a aferrarse a ella. En esa noche casi se dedicó por entero a besarlo en los labios. Como si su boca fuera ese camino por el cual lograría robarlo y traerlo a su lado. Le hizo el amor besandolo en la boca.

Seijirpu por su parte se sentía que iba a terminar ahogado en cualquier momento, no es como si le importara realmente, pero de alguna manera lograba adivinar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Murasakibara. Con su mano inmovil presa del agarre de Atsushi, con cada ruido siendo ahogado por los labios del otro sabía que el tiempo de aferrarse a él estaba contado así que de terminar muerto por falta de oxigeno gracias a esos besos profundos e interminables, no resultaría ser una forma tan trágica de morir.

Aunque posiblemebte la unica tragedía radicaba en que jamás sería capáz de decirle a Atsushi cuanto lamentaba no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, y tristemente tampoco podría decirle algun día cuan feliz lo hizo ser amado de esa manera.

En plena madrugada, casi al amanecer, bajo el sonido de las respiraciones acompasadas y tranquilas, Murasakibara recostado de lado mirando atentamente el rostro durmiente de Akashi, se concentraba en los labios entreabiertos de este, su boca había adquirido un color rojizo y brillante como si alguien le hubiera ido a colorear los labios de carmín. Visto así tomaban una apariencia bastante femenina y al mismo tiempo recordaban a un par de cerezas.

Murasakibara pasó su dedo indice por estos solo por mera diversión despertando al pelirrojo que entreabrió apenas sus ojos bicolor. El rojo y el dorado se clavaron entonces en Atsushi y su gesto aburrido.

-¿Qué sucede Atsuhi?- le preguntó aun con el dedo indice de este presionando su labio inferior.

-No lo logré, Akachin- dijo el mas alto, su voz se escuchaba tranquila y perezosa a la vez que su gesto cambiaba a uno de desilución.

Akashi quiso preguntar a que se refería pero no fue necesario, segundos después captó el significado de la frase.

-Ya veo- solo atinó a decir y ambos se quedaron en silencio aun recostados hasta el momento que el sol terminó de aparecer y llenó de luz toda la ciudad, colándose algunos cuantos rayos por las caras cortinas de la habitación del hotel.

Cuando ya todo estuvo iluminado y el ajetreo de la ciudad nacía junto con el alba, ambos jovenes decidieron vestirse y como era raro en él, Murasakibara propuso ir a desayunar juntos, y también de manera inusual, Akashi accedió.

El restaurante del hotel era de un lujo tan extravagante como el de sus habitaciones pero era lo suficientemente discreto como para poder hablar a sus anchas, en una mesa alejada del resto de la gente que seguramente era reservado para la nueva cabeza de emporio Akashi.

Seijirou bebía de su taza de café mientras que Murasakibara se debatía entre que tipo de mermelada untar a sus bollos, tarea que le tomó bastante tiempo y después, tras darle algunas mordidas al pan como si hacer esto le infundiera valor, volteó a ver a Akashi que se mantenía tranquilo.

-Akachin, ya no quiero seguir con esto. Vamos a terminar- dijo sin más, así soltándolo de pronto a lo que Akashi con ese temple de acero solo dejó parsimoniosamente la taza en el platito.

-Por terminar supongo que te refieres a que ya no nos veamos mas, al menos no de la manera en como hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo- dijo a lo que Atsushi asintió con la cabeza y dio otra morida al pan reafirmando su valor para enfrentar al otro.

-¿Puedo saber las razones que te llevaron a decidir esto?- preguntó recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, viendo como Murasakibara se removía en su asiento.

-¿Himuro Tatsuya es tal vez una de ellas?- volvio a cuestionar Akashi y esta vez Atsushi lo encaró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Murochin no tiene nada que ver, es solo que... es cansado... intentar alcanzarte. Oye Akachin yo no creo que pueda alcanzarte jamás por eso ya no quiero seguir intentándolo, además creo que hay alguien que no está tan lejos de mi ¿Me entiendes?- dijo Murasakibara sinceramente esperanzado con que Akashi lograra comprender lo que quería decirle.

Por supuesto, Akashi siempre había sido el mas inteligetne de todos, incluso mas que Midorima y siempre sabía lo que todos pensaban, por eso tenía esperanza de que lo comprendiera.

-Sé a que te refieres y si esa es tu decisión entonces la respeto. No nos veremos mas- dijo Akashi seriamente y Murasakibara murmuró algo por lo bajo que sonaba a algo muy parecido a un agradecimiento.

Aunque le molestaba un poco que Akashi no chistara ni un poco, le hubiera gustado ver que el otro ponía aunque fuera un poco de resistencia y peleara por mantenerlo con él, pero tal vez eso ya era mucho pedir.

Terminaron de desayunar sin decirse mas y dejado por concluido el tema y de paso su relación como amantes ocasionales, una vez Murasakibara hubo terminado dejó la servilleta a un lado de sus platos vacios y volvía a mirar a Akashi antes de levantarse.

-Akachin yo...- comenzó a decir y tragó saliva dificultosamente -Yo realmente deseo que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz. Akachin, quiero que seas feliz- le dijo con una torpeza casi infantil que realzaban algunos razgos de infante de los que Atsushi jamás se había podido deshacer.

Posiblemente este deseo inocente pero bien intencionado no soprendió del todo a Akashi, así que este le sonrió dulcemente como lo haría el capitán de segundo año del club de basketball de la secundaria Teiko. Era como regresar en el tiempo y traer un pedazo del pasado.

Atsushi se guardó para si mismo esa sonrisa, cual fotografía que conservaría recesolamente para él solo. Hizo una breve reverencia en forma de despedida pero antes de girar sus pies, el rumor de una melodía que sonaba en el lobby alcanzaba a escucharse apenas en esa parte del restaurante y Murasakibara la reconoció al instante.

-_Shelter_\- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta y viendo que Akashi ponía un gesto interrogante siguió diciendo. -Es el título de la canción, le gusta mucho a Murochin, dice que le recuerda a mi- explicó el de ojos violaceos y de pronto escuchó una brevísima risa por parte de Akashi que de nuevo se llevaba la taza de café a los labios ocultándo con esto una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esa palabra?- preguntó el pelirrojo tras haberle dado un trago a la bebida.

-No, nunca me lo quiso decir- respondió el otro.

Seijirou recargó los codos en la mesa y enlazó los dedos frente a su rostro, ese perfil amable aun se vislumbraba entre sus facciones.

-Significa _refugio_\- dijo sencillamente el pelirrojo y Murasakiabra tardó unos segundos en comprender que relación tendría eso con él.

Aun era temprano pero no había otra cosa en la que entretenerse así que fue a abrir el café encontrándose con Himuro en la puerta. Vio al moreno ahí perdido en sus pensamientos recargado en al cortina metálica y luego vio la lona que con cursis letras cursivas rezaban el nombre del local.

El ojivioleta se quedó unos segundos viendo esa escena desde una segura distancia y comprendió la manera en como Himuro lo veía, lo que significaba para este esa pequeña y rustica cafetería, lo que era para Himuro su relación con él.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, justo cuando el moreno reparaba en su prescencia, que Murochin estaba justo ahí frente a él, que no era alguien a quien debía alcanzar. Era alguien que lo estaba esperando.

Murasakibara se acercó con su cara aburrida de toda la vida, Himuro lo saludó como todos los días, como si la discusión del día anterior nunca hubiera tomado lugar, Atsushi aprovechándose de su altura le pasó la mano por el cabello al otro que se molestó pues odiaba que le tocaran el pelo y mas como si fuera un chiquillo.

Cuando estaba a punto de replicarle vio como el mas alto formaba una fina linea con sus labios, era una sonrisa que hizo que el moreno olvidara por completo la gran mano sobre su cabeza y se diera cuenta que justo en ese instante algo había cambiado no solo en Atsushi, sino que también, entre los dos.

FIN.

/

**Ufffffff espero les haya gustado este one shot kilometrico dedicado al tipo enorme que me robó el corazón y su mal de amores.**

**Este fic estaba atorado en mi sistema desde hace meses y tenía la necesidad de sacarlo así que helo aquí esperanzado de que haya sido del gusto de quienes le han dado una oportunidad y agradeciendo infinitamente que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer.**

**Como ultimo y solo por si a alguien le interesa, la canción Shelter es interpretada por The XX, grupo culpable de varios delirios que tienen que ver con Mukkun y su dolor XD.**


End file.
